Episode 56
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 57|Next Episode -->]] Date: June 19th, 2009 Length: 2:50:58 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Shane. Special Guest(s): Matthew Keast, Brad Shoemaker (of Giant Bomb) Mystery Science Theatre Quote of the week: "But does UFC have a wife arm?" Intro: MST3K promotional video they did for a Playstation magazine Closing Words: Chris Antista "Don't get your boot stuck in a brontosaurus vagina." Closing Song: Mystery Science Theatre 3000 Ending theme ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Videogame legends we never want to hear again *Mystery Science Theater 3000 interviews. *Infamous vs. Prototype *Console War Smack-Down. 1:58:30-2:03:43 *Chris Antista's antiquated review for Legendary: "Fuck that game." Notable Facts: *Mikel Reparaz almost shoulder-checked Nolan Bushnell. *Custer's Revenge audio was played. *Mikel Reparaz mentioned he created a proton pack for Halloween out of Radio Shack parts and wood. Tease to more info in a later cast of being mistaken for a repairman Funny Stories and Quotess: *Chris Antista **"More sperm on my fingernails than copies of Bionic Commando sold in North America." **"Man, you stepped over my hymen." **That's a lot of happy accidents. **Lengendary the Box: Man fuck that game. **I'm sure Antz and Bugs Life came from different meetings. **This podcast is all about me. **Mikel is not allowed to review games for us anymore. **"DAYUM!" 1:59:37 **"Elston's dad created the Bang Bus." 2:44:22-24 **Everyone has a soft spot for Ku Klux Slider. **Yo list of first party exclusives is so thin, AIDS victims in Africa send you money. **Yo friends lists is so cluttered, Indiana Jizzones hid the Ark of the Covenant in it. **Yo online infastructure is so bad it tried to steal a free download. **There is so much free space on the Iron Man Blu-Ray they built a casino on it. **Your Six Axis is so useless I traded it in for a VCR at Gamestop. **Your fanboys are so annoying Carrottop pays to see them. **"Really sounds like you're jerking off a walrus." **Is that what videogame designers do in their off time? Build robotic sex toys? **I got into Iron Maiden because it was hilarious. A guy could sing like that while someone is playing a quadruple bass pedal? **If you want to know why you don't want a movie strike X-Men Wolverine Origins. **Talking about Bust-A-Groove: "BURGER DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!" *Brett Elston *Nolan Bushnell, I blame him for killing Billy Bob from Show Biz Pizza. *70 is a D. *It's like stirring macaroni with your dick. *It's a big internet guys. *I remember writing Animal Crossing notes in philosophy class. *I outnerded all the Squenix nerds and I got a Final Fantasy XI poster? *I'm a fucking dork. *You want to be the cool kid with the treehouse which I had by the way. *Mikel Reparaz **(Custer's Revenge) I have a million boners now. **Shouldn't he be shoving coke in his nose and not in his mouth? **Me as a 12 year old with a beard. **Should I feed the family or rape the puppy? **If I rape the puppy people will fear me. **Shouldn't it be Farrout Flee to be racist? **Rather than taking offence ***Chris "BIAS!" *Shane Patterson **I pick the console with the most sales to date the PS3. **Yo Chris, bitch. **Your D-Pad is so mushy, Quaker Oats tried to steal the formula. **Joke is old like your momma. **Yo disk drive is so loud it can drown out the noise of an audience of a Tyler Perry movie. **Watch any Ubisoft game, Wait winter 2 months after. It will drop $20. **Don't buy games with the words Hero or Guitar. **Your online is so homophobic it thought Brother in Arms Hell's Highway was a game about fisting. **Microsoft's department that buys exclusives is so broke it eats cereal with a fork to save milk. ***Chris "DAYUM!" Question of the Week 40? What's the nerdiest you've been over a game? *Brett Elston: **Exchanging Animal Crossing notes in Philosophy class with a guy twice the size of him. **Winning a Square Enix poster for knowing a question about Final Fantasy X. *Chris Antista: Went online in a public library to find out the secrets to Bust-a-Groove. *Shane Patterson: Every story invovling Metal Gear Solid 2, 3, and 4, his girlfriend says "I gotta go." *Mikel Reparaz: Has arguments because he knows the histories, personalities, and motivations of the people in Mortal Kombat. **Compares it to "a high level of functioning autism." Link: Episode 56 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 57|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009